smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
SML Movie: Locked Out (Better Version)
this is a better remake of locked out Plot it begins simular to the orignal with Mario trying to give Jeffy Peas Mario:ok Jeffy heres your peas and heres your coke Jeffy then throws the coke out the window Mario:JEFFY DONT DO THAT now eat your peas Jeffy:no daddy i dont want this Mario:Jeffy its either peas or Greenbeans Jeffy:well you know what i think of these peas Mario:what Jeffy then grabs the plate of peas opens the backyard door and throws them out Mario:JEEEEEFFFFFFFFYYYYYYYYY Jeffy:take that daddy Mario then gets fed up and hits Jeffy on the nose Jeffy:cries YOU HIT ME DADDY Jeffy then runs up to his room Mario:now i have to clean the mess Mario went outside to pick up the plate but then chef Pee Pee walked over to the door chef Pee Pee:who left the back yard door open we need this close snakes can get inside chef Pee Pee then closes the door and locks it Mario:WHAT THE HELL he then tried to open it he then looked through the window to see Black Yoshi on the coach playing call of duty Mario:BLACK YOSHI HELP IVE BEEN LOCKED OUT but Black Yoshi had is headphones in and could not here Mario Mario:dang it what am i gonna do Im locked out here wait the front door Mario then went to the front Door was but Bowser Juinor was at the front door Bowser:Juinor you need to lock the front door theres a burgler on the loose Bowser Juinor:ok dad i'll lock the door Mario the saw Juinor lock the door Mario:NO NO NO WHY wait the garage its open Woody parked his truck the garage after a day of shrimpo hunting Woody:i caught alot of shrimpos today well time to close the garage door he then closed it much to Marios anger Mario:NOOO WHYYYYYYYYYYY then he saw the window he walked over to get a ladder the window was wide open Mario:im almost there but then Shrek came into the room Shrek:uh oh i need to fart Shrek then farted and used his hands to blow it out of the window and Mario smelled it Mario:OH GOD THAT SMELLS HORI- the ladder fell over with Mario on it badly hurting him Brooklyn T Guy:hey Mario how are you doing Mario:nothing im locked out of my house and im trying to get back in Brookyn T Guy:I see lets go knock on the door the 2 then knock on the door but then Bowser opens the door and says this Bowser:look officer i did not know it was illagal just let me be(slams door) Mario:dang it Brooklyn t guy:Sorry Mario i cant do anything else he then leaves Mario:how im a gonna get back inside but then there is a banging noise on the window Mario:Jeffy Jeffy:daddy why are you outside Mario:Jeffy i need you to unlock the front door Jeffy:how do i do that Mario:just twist the little switch after Jeffy struggles to unlock the door Jeffy had a better salution Jeffy:i have a better idea Maio:what Jeffy then picked up a chair and through it at the window shattering it Mario:JEFFY Jeffy:what Mario:YOU BROKE THE WINDOW Jeffy:yay but you can come inside know Mario:huh your right Mario then crawled through the window into the house Mario:oh thank God i got inside after that Mario went into his room and went to sleep it was a long day after all